Changes
by moonlightfall
Summary: / Sequel from Strange Love. / 3 years have passed since Regina and Emma came together and it's the day after their wedding. Suddenly Emma's parents are staying in front of her door. How will the sudden appearance change Emma's life? How will it affect the relationship to her adoptive parents and Regina? And why did her parents abandon her?


**The promised sequel:) I hope you like the first chapter. It's a bit early and it was rather spontaneous written. Have a few other stories I'm writing currently but I hope I can update this story as quick as possible.**

**Enjoy this first chapter:)**

"You may kiss your bride now.",the priest said and Emma pulled Regina close to her and kissed her. Regina's hand were on Emma's cheeks and held her close. "I love you, Mrs. Swan.",Emma said with a grin and Regina smiled brightly. "I love you too, Mrs. Swan.",Regina answered and Emma took her hand before they turned to the guests. Henry crashed into them and they hugged him. "Hello, Mr. Swan.",Regina said laughing and he grinned. "I love you, Moms.",he said and they kissed his hair. "We love you too.",they said and Henry stepped back to Lisa.

In the evening Emma and Regina laid down exhausted on the bed. "If I had known that weddings can be that exhausting I would have hired a masseuse.",Emma said and Regina chuckled. She hiked her dress up and than straddled Emma's hips. "Too exhausted for our wedding night?",Regina asked and started to kiss Emma's neck. "God no! I could never be too exhausted for that!",Emma said and Regina laughed. "Good.",Regina said and felt Emma's hands on her back. Emma unzipped the giant wedding dress and pushed it off Regina's shoulders.

Regina quickly stood up and stepped out of the dress and hung it up before she came back to Emma who had put off her suit jacket and shoes. They quickly got rid off Emma's pants and blouse before they laid down on the bed and kissed passionately. "You are so beautiful.",Emma said and her hand snuck between Regina's legs. "Mhm… You are beautiful too.",Regina whispered and spread her legs further. She moaned when Emma slipped her hand in her panties and circled her clit.

"Emma…",Regina moaned and Emma chuckled. She pulled her wife's panties down and crawled between her legs while Regina unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. Emma pried Regina's outer lips apart and started to lick her. She teased Regina's opening until she heard the impatient growl above her. She quickly entered her with three fingers and sucked on her clit. Regina sighed contently. "Oh Emma… that's it… that's the spot… harder! Oh god…. Emma!",she screamed and came hard in Emma's face.

After rounds of love making they fell asleep in each other's arms and slept until midday. When they woke up they smiled sleepily at each other. "Hello, Mrs. Swan.",Emma said and kissed her. "Hello, my dear wife.",Regina answered and Emma smiled. "No Mrs. Swan?",she asked and Regina shook her head. "I feel like I'm talking to your mom than.",Regina said and snuggled closer. "You know that the newspaper will probably tell the whole world about our wedding?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Like they did with our first real date as official couple. Your proposal. Our benefit gala for homeless… hey even when we thought about having more children the press knew about that.",Regina said and Emma chuckled.

"How they did that is still making me wonder.",Emma said and brushed some hair out of Regina's face. A knock disturbed their peace and they sighed. "Just a second!",Emma called and they got up. "I wish we already had August so we could go on our honeymoon…",Regina said and Emma laughed. "Me too, baby… me too." They quickly dressed and than got out of the room. Henry stood in front of the room with a bright smile on his face. "You are in the news again.",he said and led them to the TV.

Emma and Regina sat down and cuddled while they waited for the short clip of their wedding in the TV. _"Yesterday Emma Swan, adoptive daughter of Martin and Lisa Swan, married her 4 years older fiancée Regina Mills."_,the news anchor said. _"Tell us John, how was the wedding?" "Fantastic! I've never seen a happier couple than the two of them. Even Emma's parents didn't look that happy than the two of them on their wedding day and you know how long they led the list as happiest couple.",_the other said and Emma chuckled.

"Yay, we stole mom and dad the title.",Emma said and Regina grinned. _"Who did they invite? What happened?",_the news anchor asked. _"Everyone who wanted to." "Everyone?" "Yes, they made sure that their families got the best seats and than they just let people in after they were checked of weapons. There were many homeless people who the couple greeted like old friends. I asked one how they got to know the couple." "So. How do they know them?"_,the news anchor asked._ "They are leading a couple of restaurants where homeless and poor can eat for free or rather they can eat a meal which gets paid by another customer." _

_"Ah, yes. I heard about that. They all came?" "Many of them. Although the room was soon filled. It was difficult to get to them and even than they didn't give interviews."_,John told the news anchor. _"Ah, that's sad. But I think what the people want to know the most is when will the two finally expand their family? We all know that they already share Regina's 13 year old son Henry but there also were the rumors that they wanted to expand. Are those rumors true?" "That's still not confirmed although Lisa Swan was a bit giddy about it. I think she definitely wants a second grandchild." _Both news anchors laughed and Regina shook her head amused.

"It's always like this. You marry and than everyone asks you if you are already pregnant or when the next child will be planned.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "But we won't. Not that soon.",Regina said and Henry sighed. "But I want a sibling.",he said and Regina raised an eyebrow. "We talked about this, Henry.",she told him. "Fuck this 5 years thing between the two of you. Even the press thinks that you two are happier than grandma and grandpa. And you two want a child too but you are just too scared!",he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Henry…",Emma tried to help Regina. "No! You two know it and still you are holding back your happy end. You overcame so many things and still are afraid that maybe something could happen which parts you but it won't. Trust me. And if you think I still have a much too juvenile mind than ask grandma or grandpa. They will tell you the same.",Henry said and Emma finally realized something. "My mother put that in your mind, didn't she?",she asked and he looked a bit sheepishly. Emma groaned and pulled him closer. "You little meanie.",Emma said and started to tickle him.

He laughed and tried to fight her off when Regina helped her. "Moms!",he shouted laughing and squirmed until he fell off the couch and quickly scrambled away. Both women laughed but stayed on the couch. Henry sat down in front of them and looked at them with puppy eyes. Regina sighed. "Will you stop pouting when we talk about it another time?",she asked and Henry nodded with a big smile. He got up. "I need to change. I'm going to meet with Stan and Nicholas.",he said and they nodded. "Have fun.",they said and Henry bolted into his room.

"Are you really considering it?",Emma asked and Regina shrugged. "I don't know… He is right… I want to but…" "You think we aren't ready yet?",Emma asked and Regina shrugged. "You know how long I actually needed to finally let you buy me presents? A child is even a step more…",Regina told her and Emma smiled softly. "Well. You know my opinion. I'm just waiting for you.",Emma said. "And I will wait for you until you are ready." Regina smiled softly and kissed her. "I love you." "I love you too.",Emma said and pulled her completely on her lap and kissed her more heatedly.

**In the meantime in a cheap apartment on the other side of the town…**

"David, baby?",Mary-Margret Nolan called her husband. "Yes, Snow darling?",he called back. "I think I've found our daughter.",she said and he quickly was by her side. "Emma…",David said surprised and smiled softly. Snow started to cry. "We found her…" "What will we do?",David asked his wife. "We need to talk with her… she needs to know why we abandoned her back than.",Snow told him and David nodded. "But where? I mean… we don't know where she lives exactly." "That won't be that difficult to find out.",Snow said and got up. She walked over to the phone. "What are you doing?",he asked her. "Calling the event manager.",she answered and dialed a number. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello, Mrs. Mary-Margret Nolan speaking… I'm sorry that I bother you but I lost the address where I could send my wedding gift for Emma and Regina Swan and I thought that you could help me maybe?",she said and the man answered her. She hummed a few times and quickly wrote something down. She hung up with a smile and showed him the paper. "I got the address.",she said and walked over to the door. "You want to talk to her NOW?",he asked shocked and Snow nodded. "Yes. Everyday we waste is another lost day with our daughter. Come on.",Snow said and he reluctantly nodded.

They drove to the huge apartment Emma still owned and lived in with Regina. "Ready?",Snow asked and David shook his head. "No but I think we'll never be.",he told her truthfully and she nodded. They got out of the car and walked up the stairs. "I hope she'll forgive us….",Snow said when they arrived at the door and David sighed. "Me too." He knocked loudly at the door which got opened by Henry. "Uhm… hello… who are you?",he asked and they smiled softly at him. "Mary-Margret and David Nolan… could we talk to Emma?",David introduced them and Henry turned around slightly. "Ma? You have visitors!",he shouted and a few seconds later Emma and Regina came to them. "Uhm… do I know you?",Emma asked and watched them a bit confused when Snow started to cry. This beautiful woman was their daughter. She couldn't believe her luck. "Emma…",she breathed out and Emma looked to Regina who shrugged. She was as confused as she was.

**TBC...**


End file.
